


甜美果实

by GrandLiner11



Category: OnePiece
Genre: Anal Sex, Fairy Tale Parody, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLiner11/pseuds/GrandLiner11
Summary: 恶魔引诱天使坠下欲海，却仍想不明白空洞的来源。直到天使对他说，那就永远和我在一起。
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 18





	甜美果实

“伊甸园里，青山绿水，百草丰茂，还有各种各样的树木，那些树木都结着色彩鲜艳的果子。浓郁的果香飘荡在伊甸园的空气中，令人陶醉。伊甸园中有两棵树很特别:一棵是生命树，一棵是善恶树。  
上帝说，唯独善恶树上的果子不能吃，否则必死无疑。”

伊甸园里有一位漂亮天使。这是恶魔之中流传已久的谈资，当那些下流的恶魔在酒吧喝醉以后，总是有几个胆大的脸上会带着一股不知是不是酒精催成的潮红大声调侃，污言秽语不堪入耳。

“你敢...敢去吗？黑胡子。把她弄到手，玩弄到哭，泄在她软嫩白皙的脸蛋上，叫她浑...浑身颤抖、求饶不得。”吧台旁的一个小身板男人强撑着即将倒下的身体，语气得意地发问，仿佛自己脑海中的意淫已成为现实。

“渣哈哈哈哈，我没有那个野心，斯潘达姆。”那个看似醉酒的大络腮胡子斜睨了他一眼，不再理会他，开心地吃起手里的樱桃派。

基德在酒吧另一头竖耳注意着这边的动静，但他对美人实在不感兴趣，仰头继续喝酒。

角落里，一只白熊正小心翼翼地尝试人生第一杯蜂蜜鸡尾酒，罗收拢背后的骨翼静静靠着它，好像睡着了一般，身边的佩金和夏其已经低声展开讨论。

“整天口嗨，也没见哪个真的得手过。”夏其暗暗嘲讽。

“我们老大肯定可以！”戴着企鹅帽子的佩金骄傲地笑起来。

“闭嘴。”罗抬头环视一圈，轻斥出声。还不值得为了这么无聊的事惹上麻烦。

伊甸园。那里对普通人来说最诱人的当是生命果和善恶果，然而恶魔生来就拥有善于算计的头脑和凶残的手段，谁稀罕多余的善？永生？当然也不需要。

纯洁美丽的天使？凡是试图越过伊甸园门界的人都会被突然跳跃的火焰灼伤，这也是为什么美人真面目还未曾被窥见的原因，更别提玩弄。

罗懒得为此思考，毕竟这个世界最不缺的就是可编造的阴谋。

▽

这些无所谓的想法在罗听到伊甸园里传出的歌声时忽然动摇。

那声音算不得好听，但罗得到莫名的安抚，骨翼都不自觉为之舒展开来。这是天使独特的魅力吗？罗想着，越发被歌声所牵引。

“ Room！”罗伸出左手，下一秒他站在了伊甸园里。睁开眼，浑身上下没有火焰，也不觉得疼，自己的能力还挺好用。罗勾起嘴角，往歌声的源头探去。

不愧是神眷顾的土地，这些树林健康茂密，灌木肆意地生长却又留有余地，小心地给人让出一条道路。越往深处走，那歌声越发清晰，其间夹杂着哗啦啦的流水声，罗只觉得越来越心安。

令人诧异的真相。如果不是亲眼瞧见，罗不会相信所谓的漂亮天使竟然是个赤身裸体的男孩。

还没来得及说什么，那男孩便察觉到这位不速之客，抖抖洁白的羽翼，跳落在地，拔起插在喷泉池里的宝剑，直指向罗。

“你是谁？”他好奇地问。

“特拉法尔加·D·瓦铁尔·罗。”或许是男孩一丝不挂，罗少有的坦诚地说出了自己的姓名。

“你要做什么？”

“我对禁果没有兴趣。”

“别的目的呢？”

罗不知道如何回答，他没有目的。让他出现在这里的，是面前这个问他话的天使男孩，唯一使他感兴趣的，也只有他。

“......没有。”罗最终摇摇头。

“那就好。”男孩笑起来，重新把剑插回去，“我叫蒙奇·D·路飞。”

罗有点吃惊，就这样？

“你不担心吗？”

“你不是没有目的吗？”路飞撇下嘴，反倒觉得这个恶魔不可思议。

“......”

“你看。”小天使伸出左手，一股红色的火焰跃然其上，伸出右手，又是一团蓝色的火焰。

“红焰是艾斯，蓝焰是萨博。”路飞晃了晃手，又将火焰注入回宝剑里，“他们是守护者，要打架的话，他们是不会输的。”

男孩冲他笑着，罗觉得这状态只能称为诡异，偷偷进来的他此刻像是从正门光明正大赴宴而来的客人，在主人的后花园里和毫无防备的他聊天，气氛愉快得就差仆人送上两杯下午茶。

“特拉仔，和我一起玩吧！”路飞笑嘻嘻地凑近他。

特拉仔？这算什么，记性不好吗？但比这更无法忍受的是，少年漂亮的身体丝毫不加掩饰地在罗眼前晃来晃去，有时候又往他身上贴，罗觉得很不习惯。

“为什么不穿衣服？”

“为什么要穿？”

“善恶羞耻你懂吗？”

“我为什么要懂？”路飞歪歪脑袋，十分疑惑，“特拉仔你总是问些奇怪的问题。”

罗明白了，这位天使的欲望是史上最低级别，饿了才吃、渴了才喝，脑袋里可能只有玩，也许连玩都是因为没事可干。

但没有欲望是活不下去的。

“ Room！”罗手中多了一件宽大的白绸，他将少年的身体包裹起来，系上腰带，再用扣针固定住肩部。

“特拉仔，你干什么啊？”路飞觉得拘束，“我不要穿这个！”

还没等右肩扣好，路飞就挣脱了罗的手掌心，试图扒下这烦人的破布。

“没用的，扣针摘不掉。”

“特拉仔！”路飞气鼓鼓的。

罗只是低头按了按帽檐。

路飞转过身决定不理这只恶魔。幸亏右手还是舒畅的，他不甘心地锤了锤果树，利落地接住落下来的果子，狠狠咬一口。

从被歌声牵引进到伊甸园开始，罗就觉得心神微荡，极其舒适，为路飞穿衣后他更加确定，这味道不是因为伊甸园，而是路飞身上散发出来的、沁人的香气。现在他明白为什么恶魔们总是乐于亵渎天使，哪怕只是那些下三滥的言语游戏。

男孩的黑发乖巧地垂在耳边，洁白的丝绸裹着精瘦匀称的身体，那裸露在空气中的颈，肩，手臂，小腿，脚踝，还有那对柔软的翅膀，无一不散发着诱人的味道。罗实在没想到，有了遮盖的身体更加吸引人。

夜半时分，路飞坐在喷泉池边又轻轻哼唱起来，仍是白天那首。月光皎洁，轻轻落在路飞的发梢、指尖，还有暴露在外的每一寸肌肤，显得格外光滑细腻，男孩的身形也被月光勾勒，像勾勒着人的欲望。

真漂亮。

罗靠在树旁，帽檐遮盖了月光，只叫人看得见他嘴角浮现的一抹笑意。

▽

罗不得不承认，他沉溺于天使男孩给他带来的美好之中。路飞于他仿佛是一种能消除疲惫的药物，和他待在一起时，全身的骨骼都在暗暗发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，像在日光浴下小憩一般舒适。况且，在这安逸的园中更不必时刻提防恶魔之间不怀好意的问好。

小天使日常喜欢在伊甸园里各个角落探险，他的运气绝佳，总是能找到一些小玩意儿，比如水管、记录指针，还有那顶草帽，后来他一直带在身上。这位小天使的动物缘也极好，整个伊甸园的生物都被他驯服了，连鳄鱼都成了他的坐骑。

罗总是悄无声息地造访伊甸园，固定在喷泉池边等待冒险的男孩归来，然后听他不停唠叨他的奇遇，和他度过每天太阳渐渐落山、月亮悄然初升的时刻。谁也不曾想过他们之间如此轻易地变得亲密。

“特拉仔你要吃吗？”路飞坐在他怀里吃果子，给他递来一个。

“不吃。”

“那我吃啦！”

路飞啃了一满嘴果肉，汁液从嘴角溢出，罗用手指替他抹掉，却放入自己口中舔舐，很甜。他闭上眼仔细捕捉每一次路飞无意中与他肢体触碰的感觉，腿也好，手臂也好，肩也好。罗盯着路飞光洁的后颈，轻嗅路飞散发的清甜味，然后把脸埋入路飞柔软的翅膀，摩挲起那丰满的羽翼。

“好痒啊特拉仔，别这样。”路飞嘟囔着，微微抖动翅膀。

罗才不会停下。他不知道他是受恶魔本能的驱使，还是在路飞身上爆发了原本深藏的欲望，不管哪种，都十分危险。但怀里的男孩并不能清楚地察觉到这些，他想要把他吃掉的想法。

在男孩咽下最后一口果肉的时候，罗将他的下巴扭转过来，不由分说地吻了上去，灵活的舌伸进口腔里肆虐，卷过每一寸牙龈，不停追逐着路飞的小舌，似乎要掠走每一分甜味。路飞的双手不知何时被罗一手抓住，挣脱不开，只能任凭着被罗侵略，路飞觉得快要窒息，想要说话但发出来的字音似乎全部被罗吞咽。

最后罗放开路飞，是被路飞咬出血。

“特拉仔你怎么回事！明明说不吃果子又到我嘴里抢！”

“啊啊......闭嘴吧。”罗咬牙切齿，十分头痛，但没办法，他这位纯洁可爱的天使可不懂什么是情欲。

“什么啊！”路飞反倒被生气的罗给搞蒙了，难道不是他生气才对？

“你没有想过吃善恶果吗？”罗克制住怒气。

“为什么要吃？”

也对，这位天使根本没有欲望，所以自然不会对禁果动心思。

“神将它送到你跟前，原本就是赐予你的礼物。”

“可是神禁止这么做。”

“想清楚，不让你得到禁果有许多种方式，唯独没有送到你手里这种。”罗露出计谋得逞时习惯性的笑。

“可我还是没有理由吃。”路飞露出为难的表情。

“那为了我吃下吧。草帽当家的。”罗凑到路飞耳边，低声引诱着。

“不要。”路飞觉得浑身不自在，他搞不明白，但本能告诉他必须拒绝罗的邀请。

“那算了吧。”罗向后靠在树干上，闭上了眼，和这样的家伙相处实在太累了。

“真奇怪啊特拉仔。”

路飞抱怨着，今天的特拉仔比平时更加奇怪了。他也说不清是什么感觉，酥酥麻麻的吗？在特拉仔和他抢糖分的时候，他初有体会。那时他似乎听到心跳，满耳朵全都是砰砰砰的声音，搅得他十分烦躁。但他既不确定那吵闹的声音来自于谁的胸膛，也不清楚这种奇怪的感觉到底是什么。干嘛非得在意呢，以后还是给特拉仔分些果子吃吧。

嘴里还残留有血腥味，疼痛反而蛊惑着罗不断挖掘心底的欲望。他微睁眼，戴草帽的天使跑去草地里追兔子了。眉头开始紧锁，他到底期待着什么？罗开始拿不准自己。头一次有这样的事情发生，让他无法计划到底要得到什么，他十分不明确，但又十分在意。在这莫名的心烦意乱中，罗最终决定暂时不再想它，并在月亮悄悄升起时，睡着了。

▽

不幸的是，罗觉得事态越发不可控制。

在草帽天使毫无预兆地用嘴喂给他果肉的时候，他觉得脑子里忽地有根弦崩断了。

“怎么了特拉仔？我以为你喜欢吃我嘴里的。”路飞又皱了眉。自遇见罗以后，他的脑子里凭空多了许多的疑惑不解，自己究竟是有多笨？

罗咽下那块甜到发腻的果肉，他很喜欢。

掌心深入男孩的发窝，罗不可抑制地印上那柔软的唇，渐渐地，男孩呼吸变得急促，脸颊染上潮红，直到罗放开他，他才得以逃脱这绵密的吻，吞咽着口水，大口呼吸，可爱的喉结微微颤动，罗吻上去，将男孩按在地面，禁锢在他怀里。

“这是做什么？特拉仔？感觉...好奇怪。”

罗不想回答，一路从男孩的耳尖吻至锁骨，耳边只传来声声诱人的呻吟，他抚上男孩左肩，“啪嗒”一声，扣针断开。

“特拉仔...不是解不开吗！”

“不要吵。”罗的声音低沉下来。

“所以说，你在干嘛啊？”路飞语气略有愠色，他不理解，望见罗的眼神里写满了复杂的情绪，他变得更加疑惑。

“是...在做恶的事？”路飞凭直觉问着，但很快他因为身体奇怪的反应而想不了太多。

自己亲手扣住的衣料反倒被自己解开，如今罗的理智已经被男孩美好的身体所淹没，他觉得自己似乎漂在海里，而男孩是他唯一的浮木。他想要拥抱他，侵略他，占有他。每一寸，每一分。

丝绸半滑半落，隐现出男孩身体漂亮的弧线，罗的双手抚上那纤细的腰，男孩受不住痒扭动了一下，罗不禁有些用力地在男孩的锁骨边种下属于他的痕迹。

“唔...不舒服，特拉仔。”在罗听起来，这声音明显包含了撒娇的意味。

他放过他迷人的肩颈，寻至男孩胸前早已挺立的两点，罗温柔的含上去，轻轻舔弄，小心地用齿尖摩擦，另一只手抚慰着同样敏感可爱的莓果。

“嗯啊...”男孩仰起头，不自觉地挺起胸膛，微微战栗的羽翼尽被罗收在眼底。

一切都那么好。或许是出于对罗的信赖，尽管路飞不懂状况，也还是因为好奇而无限顺从。罗吻过男孩平坦的小腹，一路向下，向着大腿内侧吻去，所到之处皆被罗啃咬得有些发红。粉嫩的性器悄然勃起，男孩察觉到身体的变化，闭上眼咬紧牙关，绷紧了全身的肌肉，特拉仔带给他的体验是从未感觉过的，他无法克制地起伏喘息。

“睁开眼，草帽当家的。”

路飞乖乖听话，他有一对清澈的眸，那里面似乎望得见底。哪怕此时路飞已经脸红到耳根，他的双眸依旧明亮，相反，罗的眼神变得有些阴鸷。

“没有欲望是活不下去的，草帽当家的。”他沙哑着声音，在男孩耳边低声呢喃，“ Room！” 罗的手心突然出现一颗鲜红欲滴的果子，他咬下一块果肉，抵入男孩嘴里。

甘甜不腻。

路飞从没有品尝过这样的甜味。

该不会是...善恶果？路飞咽下果肉时，觉得一阵天旋地转，一股莫名的羞耻感直击心脏，所有问题的答案一瞬间悉数涌入脑中。

罗也吞咽下那甜味，重新和路飞的唇舌纠缠在一起。

“唔啊...嗯...”路飞觉得自己在发烫，额头上已经冒出细密的汗珠，罗捋开他的刘海，和他额头相抵，路飞拼命呼吸，似乎想要找回平静。

罗也有些头晕，一点点汁液对他也有影响么？顾不上思考，他只想和身下的人闯进欲望的深渊，再堕落一点，再堕落一点。他捏爆一只浆果，滑腻的汁液从他手里淌下，他掰开路飞的臀肉，一只手指探进男孩紧致的后穴。

“唔...”路飞被突如其来的侵略刺激到，双手攀上罗的肩，罗放慢速度，轻轻抽插，感受到路飞些许放松的时候才加进了第二根手指，在柔软的肠壁中寻找那个敏感点。

路飞战栗的时候翅膀也跟着抖动，罗勾起嘴角，扯下自己的腰带，将早已硬挺的性器慢慢顶入男孩的后穴。

“痛...特拉仔。”路飞浑身紧绷，指甲在罗背后留下浅浅的红痕。罗也好不到哪里去，实在是太紧了，但他亲吻着男孩的额，来回抚摸着颤抖的羽翼，试图给男孩一些安慰。直到整根没入的时候，路飞眼里已经溢出泪花，罗吻着那泪水，退出男孩的身体，然后再一次狠狠地顶入。

“啊...啊嗯...”每一次碾压到敏感处路飞都哼哼出声，罗却不打算停下。路飞的前端已经漏出晶莹的液体，那里硬得发疼，男孩握住自己的粉嫩，可不知道该怎么做，后穴腺体被撞击的快感直绕上腰椎，酸酸麻麻的，一点力气也没有。

“慢...慢一点...特拉仔....哈...”路飞直落泪，“受...不了了。”

罗拢住路飞的手，在那处上下套弄着，同时更加快速地摩擦着男孩的腺体，淫糜的水渍声和肉体的撞击声混着过分色情的呻吟飘在空气里，直到最后两人同时攀上高峰，泄出白浊，才肯罢休。

路飞躺在罗身下毫无顾忌地大口喘气，原本透亮的眼眶里泛起水雾，舌尖随呼吸若隐若现，绯红的脸颊比平时更加诱人。这就是自己渴望的吗？罗想着。那美好的身体上全都是自己留下的痕迹，属于他的痕迹。迷人的天使和他在欲海里纠缠不清，一起坠落于无尽的深渊。但他还想要更多，更多。他不满足。

一场新奇的性事过后，路飞想明白了所谓善恶羞耻，但他想不通，为什么特拉仔露出那样寂寞的表情。他撑起身子离罗更近些，忍不住伸手抚摸罗的脸，触碰他柔软的唇。

“特拉仔。”

罗怔住，轻轻咬住路飞的手指。

随即路飞主动吻了上去，他听见耳边有一个声音不停在重复，永远，永远。他想起艾斯和萨博化身火焰成为他的守护神的时候，他也曾隐隐地有过这种感觉，原来是想要，永远和特拉仔在一起啊。

罗反应过来时，路飞正笨拙地在自己口腔里探求，不仅仅是清甜的气味，不仅仅是美好的身体，他得到了，他终于想通内心所期待，那是恶魔们仅凭自己可能永远也参悟不透的，不可名状的爱意。

“特拉仔，永远和我在一起。”路飞眯着眼，将罗向后推，抵在树干上。

“你知道你现在看起来有多色情吗？草帽当家的。”

“是你让我变成这样的。”路飞笑起来，跪在特拉法尔加身前，将自己湿漉漉的后穴对准罗那根还未疲软的性器，腿已经酸软得不行，他只能一手扶着罗的肩，一边缓缓地往下坐。

“想要和特拉仔做，更多。”

一句话引爆了罗最后的理智，他稍稍托起路飞的屁股，又松开手狠狠地顶弄上去。

“嗯啊...哈...”每一下都抵达最深处，路飞不住地呻吟着。

“害怕神降下罪罚吗？”罗问。

“唔...不是..所...所有的聪明人都该有罪吧？”路飞红着脸认真的表情更加性感了。

罗勾起嘴角，他得到了世界上最美好的东西，而他这位美好的天使却比他原本想象的还要恶劣。

**Author's Note:**

> 忍不住絮叨一下  
> *首段引自俞萍编著《圣经故事》，圣经入门睡前故事，但多雷的插图是真的很好  
> *酒吧登场人物是随意设置，无特殊意义  
> *亚当夏娃被逐出伊甸园后上帝派天使到伊甸园东面，拿着旋转并发出火焰的剑，把守生命树，以防被人偷吃  
> *艾斯萨博就是小天使和伊甸园的守护火焰，至于他们原来是什么，为什么、如何化为火焰，我不知道可能是烧烧果实吧 =3=  
> *吃了善恶果不仅知善恶，还会辨真假，变得与上帝一样聪明  
> *是两个傻瓜找到爱的过程。天使不懂恶，恶魔不懂善，虽然存有本能但如果不吃果子是绝对想不通的嘻嘻  
> *谁不想每天抱着这么可爱又柔软的小天使吸呢！！我先冲了！罗哥这么变态我也原谅！


End file.
